I Fell In Love with You Suddenly
by G. V. HornBeck
Summary: “I-I was-It was-You’re just going senile,” Zuko seethed. He heard his uncle chuckle behind him and only fumed more. Zutara Week day 4-Zuko's POV-Cutest one yet


I Fell In Love With You Suddenly

**I Fell In Love with You Suddenly**

7/11/08

Normal

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

_Two more hours, just…two more hours._

Two hours until he was free from this teashop hell. Until he was free from indecisive clients with their blank faces, from people fighting not to stare at his scar, and from the girls. Sure, he could stand the ones who just blushed, they were fine. But the ones that subtly leaned onto the counter while fluttering their lashes and asked where _he_ was on the menu, he could barely think about them without shuddering.

_It's for Uncle,_ Zuko reminded himself._ He needs help and I'm helping. The reason he_ _couldn't handle the register today is anyone's guess, but I'm helping! _He glowered at the cheerful gentleman delivering tea to his customers, stopping every once and awhile to chat before moving on. Zuko could do that, not the cheerfulness or the chatting but the serving. He _had_ been doing it up until today whenIroh suddenly sprung the idea of 'Cashier Zuko' on the teen. _But, _why? _Is it that I'm not cheery, because I can be…sort of._

The bell above the store door rang, signaling to Zuko that another idi-I mean, client had come. _Ok, time to show Uncle I can be nice too. _

"How may I help you?" he asked in a strained voice. _Happy, think happy. _A crease appeared on Zuko's lips, looking more like an act of annoyance than happiness. The young woman looked up at him, and caught his gaze without a flinch or flutter.

"A cup of jasmine tea for here, please," she stated, as if she'd done it a hundred times before. But she couldn't have. He would have remembered her odd intense blue eyes, wavy chocolate brown hair, and rich cinnamon skin.

"Ah, 2.50," Zuko managed to squeeze past a lump in his throat. He found it strange how his stomach seemed to have imploded in on itself and how his face almost burned. She placed the money on the counter slid it towards him, before turning to sit at a table. Zuko almost felt disappointed that she hadn't stopped and talked like the others had.

_That-that's crazy! I've just had a few too many fire flakes. She's like the others anyway. _Though even _he _knew that wasn't true. She had stared strait into his eyes without ever flicking them to his scar, unlike almost everyone else. She hadn't even acted like other girls with their flushing faces and twitching eyelids. She was…different.

"Zuko," Iroh called, startling the teen out of his thoughts. He came up behind the counter and faced his nephew. Zuko noticed an unusual shine in his eyes but thought nothing of it; his uncle always had some odd twinkle. "Could you wait tables?" he asked sweetly.

Zuko felt his mouth jerk in anger. "I thought _you_ wanted to do that," he snarled.

"Yes, well these old bones don't," Iroh replied without missing a beat. "Now get going. I saw that young lady just sit down, so go give her her order." He gently shoved Zuko away from the register and put her cup in his hands.

Zuko cautiously moved towards her. With every step his stomach clenched tighter and tighter, and his body got hotter and hotter. By the time he reached her table his mouth was dry, and his palms were wet, and all he could think was,

_What is wrong with me?!_

"Here's your tea," Zuko said in his normal, monotone voice and was elated that he could.

She tenderly took the drink from him and raised a delicate eyebrow. "Working double duty?"

"Uncle's bones were acting up," he clarified. _Why did I just explain myself? I could have just said 'Yeah.' She didn't need to know that! _"Um, would you like anything else?" Zuko asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not right now. I-I'm kind of waiting for someone." She quickly looked away and started fumbling with her tea.

"Ah." Something began to boil within Zuko, something like anger that was edged with another emotion.

"Though thank you for asking…" she waved her hand as if asking him to continue. Zuko stared at her dumbly before figuring out what she wanted.

"Oh! Zuko," he answered, sticking his hand out for her to shake and then felt foolish for doing so. Though, she just smiled and took his invitation.

"Nice to meet you, Zuko. I'm Katara."

A spark went up Zuko's arm from where their hands met. _Pr-probably just a cold chill._ Though despite his denial, the sight of her smile made his heart stop mid-beat and a smile of his own slide across his face.

"I, uh, have to take care of the other tables," Zuko stated as he softly pulled his hand back to his side. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He then quickly turned and headed to the kitchen where he stayed until he could walk out and not stare at Katara.

* * *

Not long after Zuko and Katara's chat, a boy walked in and sat down across from her. He was what many would call handsome, what with his bushy tan hair, arrogant face, and annoying _toothpick_. So, in short, Zuko didn't like him. He had been watching the boy ever since he came in and had noticed how tense Katara got with him around. And not the good type of tense, but the trying-not-to-kill-you tense.

As far as Zuko was concerned, it was obvious Katara didn't like the boy either. Whenever he made to grab her hands, she would yank them back and scowl at him while growling some sort of warning. And as their 'date' went on, the couple seemed to grow more and more agitated, going as far as yelling a comment and then staring each other down.

"It looks as if the girl is in need of a little help," Iroh sighed. "Such a pity seeing such a _pretty girl_ with a boy like that."

"Uncle!" Zuko hissed. He knew that the old man was a flirt, but it always embarrassed him when he said such things.

"Now, now nephew," Iroh smirked at the teen, "you can't say you disagree with me. I saw how you were acting earlier around her." The man's face reflected devious glee while Zuko's only reflected embarrassed shock.

"I-I was-It was-You're just going senile," Zuko seethed. He heard his uncle chuckle behind him and only fumed more.

"That comes with the autumn of one's life. But you should still help her."

"What? Why should _I _help her?" the young man snapped.

Iroh only smiled. "Because it is the right thing to do."

_Darn him and his angel-on-your-shoulder crap._ But Zuko knew he was right and begrudgingly began his trek to Katara's table.

"I don't believe it!" Katara screamed. "I should have never listened to Toph. _She_ was the one who asked me to meet you here and give you a second chance." She stood up and glared down at the teen. "But you don't deserve a second chance." She then turned to leave the shop, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Katara, wait."

"Jet, if you are intending to keep that arm-"

"What seems to be the problem?" Zuko inquired venomously. Both teens stared at him as if he had sprouted a second head, but his attention was on Jet and was focused with a glare. "Well?"

"Zuko-" Katara made to move towards him, but was stopped by Jet who pulled her to his chest.

"Listen bud, this isn't your problem. So why don't you just go and play tea party."

"I beg to differ," Zuko said calmly. He then shot forward, pried Jet off Katara, and began dragging him to the exit. "This is my Uncle's shop and you are causing a disturbance. Therefore-" He swung the door open and thrust Jet outside, "I think you should leave." Zuko then pulled the entrance shut and locked it behind him, effectively keeping Jet and his muffled shouts outside.

"Efficient, but what if someone needs to leave?" Katara mused halfheartedly.

"Well then they will just have to ask," Zuko replied. She laughed and looked up at him.

"Thank you." Her face split with a smile that dazzled Zuko.

"I-it was nothing. It just looked like you needed some help," he mumbled, turning his head to hide his blush.

"What?" Katara snapped. Any trace of happiness was wiped clean off her face and replaced with unadulterated rage. "I'll have you know I was doing just fine before you showed up."

Zuko turned back to her, dumbfounded. "You call that 'fine'?"

"Well…yeah!"

And so began the banter that initiated their relationship. Yet in spite of Katara's blatant anger, Zuko couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips, nor could he stop the thought that she really looked pretty when she was angry.

* * *

A small teenager slipped out of the back room of the shop and came to stand next to Iroh. They watched the arguing couple until Toph asked,

"So how did it go?"

"Exactly as planned," the man responded.

"Excellent."

* * *

**A.N.** This was the hardest to write, and yet, it was the longest. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! Late again but this was hard. I mean 'Manipulation.' Why that word? It would have been easier with 'Bunnies.' In fact, that is how this story came about. I was thinking, 'Hmm, Katara could somehow get Zuko into a bunny suit. But I want Iroh or Toph in it. Hmm, Zuko working…in a teashop…and Iroh and Toph arrange his and Katara's meeting!' And thus, this was born. Don't ask. And if you don't get how manipulation is a part of this, Iroh "manipulated" Zuko into meeting Katara when she first came in, and then into waiting on her, and then helping her. Toph "manipulated" Katara into meeting Jet and being in the shop. WHOO! Oh, P.S. Thank yous to everyone who has read these drabbles and especially those who have reviewed, and huggles to those who have faved me. I LUVES UES!

**Disclaimer:** Heh, I noticed something. None of my Zutara stories have disclaimers, this is the first one. So, in case you really considered the chance, NO I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm sorry for not saying so earlier. Don Et Meh!

And as always, please review.

Oh and double P.S. During this entire fic I kept spelling Katara's name Karata. Weird.


End file.
